


Halloween Prep

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life: Deluxe [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: Getting ready for Halloween is tough work, and Angela is going to be damned if she isn't going to throw the best house party this side of the cul de sac. Fareeha and Angela go shopping to prepare for the upcoming event, and Dieter gets dressed up as a vampire. Also Hana comes to terms with her feelings.





	

Angela rubbed her chin, frowning as the empty fridge stared back at her. The grand halloween party was almost here, and Mercy was expected to have a feast ready for all their friends. She lightly tapped a half-empty egg carton with pursed lips, thinking. Unless they wanted scrambled eggs, she was going to need some ingredients. Not to mention candy. When was the last time they went shopping? The doctor grabbed the car keys from the counter before making a beeline for the living room.

“Sweetie~” Pharah looked up from her spot on the couch, peering over her halfway finished book. Angela was wearing a thinly-veiled smile as she hopped next to her wife. “Halloween’s almost here. You know what that means~” 

“I need to turn the porch light off. Thank you for the reminder.” Fareeha snapped her fingers in mock remembrance before turning back to her book. Angela waited a second or two before snatching the book out of Fareeha’s hands, scooting to the other side of the couch to hold it out of reach. It wouldn’t have done much, regardless.

“I was going to say we need to get ready for the house party. Also, we’re completely out of groceries.” Angela started listing what they needed while Fareeha pretended to listen. There had been an infomercial for a miracle protein drink on the television, and the only thing on Pharah’s mind was something new for her workout regimen. Trying to distract herself by reading, grocery shopping was probably the worst thing she could do right now. Impulse shopping is a real problem, kids. “Halloween candy for the children, I need a costume for Dieter, too. C’mon, let’s get going.” Fareeha snapped back to reality as Angela dangled the keys in front of her face. Are you listening to me?”

“I think we’re fine, babe. Get Hana to drive you.” Fareeha swatted Angela’s hand to the side, only to find herself pressed to the back of the couch as Mercy pushed against her, gripping her thigh as she brought her lips close to Pharah’s ear. 

“Come with me or you’re going to be wearing a  _ tightly bound _ mummy costume for halloween, sweetheart~” Angela kissed the security guard’s cheek as she finished her threat, waiting for Fareeha’s mind to dissolve. It didn’t take long. Never does.

 

“Ah, I love halloween! Look, bags of candy are two for one!” Fareeha shook her head, rubbing her temples in the middle of the grocery store as Angela ran ahead of her, thrusting her arms elbow-deep in a bin of candy. The entire store had been transformed into a Halloween wonderland, the small town up in arms about the upcoming holiday. Shopping basket in hand, Fareeha steeled herself to put up with her wife’s Halloween-infused, and possible drug abused, excitement for the holiday. 

“Sweetheart! Look!” Angela paused from stacking bags of candy in her arms to point at the nearby shelves, a black and orange sign reading “pet costumes”. Pharah gave up all her evening plans right then, knowing who was going to be stuck trying to fit a costume onto their uncooperative pet as Angela happily searched through rows of poorly-packaged outfits. “What do you think he’d like? Frankenstein’s monster? Skeleton?”

“I don’t think he would really care, so anything’s fine.” 

“Ooooo, bunnicula~! What a throwback! We’re getting this, it’s settled. Done. More done than when you try to play tetris.”

Fareeha scoffed, pretending her ego wasn’t bruised as she held out the basket for the small vampire costume. “Tetris is hard, okay? Let’s just keep going. Candy, costume. What’s left?” 

“Groceries?” Angela looked at her wife with a real sense of disappointment. “Don’t tell me you’re on another uber diet or something.” The person who should definitely not be the one judging other’s life decisions tsked as they headed further into the store. 

“No, it’s just that….” Fareeha waited a second before biting her tongue, following Angela to prepare for the soon-to-be feast. 

 

The couple stood in the freezer aisle, Fareeha tapping her foot as her cinnamon roll of a wife stared at the rows of refrigerated shelving,  _ “hot dogs” _ scrawled on the shopping list.

“Do you think we need three helpings of mummy dogs or only two?” 

“How many people are we inviting?” Fareeha watched as Angela looked at the freezer with uncertainty on her face. Pharah tried not to smile, the way she looked like she was about to have an existential crisis was adorable. She always freaked out over the little things. And even more about the big things. Fareeha failed to keep a straight face, breaking into a small grin when she remembered how Mercy acted when she fell off the roof; trying to clean the gutters. A compound fraction and bruised bones ended up with her in bed for two months while Angela spent every second of the day caring for her wounded wife. Good times.

“I don’t know!” Dr. Ziegler cried out in frustration as she slammed her fists against the fridge door. “Ana’s probably going to bring Mr. Wilhelm, and Hana’s probably going to bring her boyfriend, plus there’s-”

“Hana doesn’t have a boyfriend.” Mercy paused mid-sentence as Fareeha interrupted her. The two looked at each other for several seconds, the good doctor’s face wrinkling as she tried to wrap her mind around what she had predetermined as fact. 

“But I thought….”

“Just friends. I checked.” Fareeha shrugged as Ziegler pouted, just as disappointed as she was. 

“Honestly.” Angela clicked her tongue as she turned back to the frozen hot dogs. “The girl can’t just stay cooped up in her room forever.” Fareeha coughed at the blatant hypocrisy as Mercy threw a few packets of hot dogs into the cart. “Gotta get out and enjoy what life has to offer.”

“Babe, not to be rude, but Hana definitely goes outside more than you do.” Angela looked legitimately hurt at the completely correct statement. “Also, this might just be me thinking too much but maybe she just...doesn’t want to date anyone?” 

Angela stared at her wife, slack jawed and dumbfounded. She blinked several times before opening her mouth with a confused expression. “But...who is she going to tie up and-” The doctor was cut short as Pharah whisked them towards the next aisle, looking to get this nightmare over with.

“I know this is hard to believe but that’s not something everyone does, okay?” The two headed for the dairy section, Angela looking like she was going to spend the next seven hours smashing questions into google.  

 

“I don’t think we need four gallons of chocolate milk.” 

“But it has a bat on the label! Why can’t you see reason?” The couple stood in the middle of the dairy section, bickering as Angela tried to force the milk into Pharah’s arms. 

“...We can get it if you let me get something I want.” Fareeha crossed her arms, using her imposing stature to help drive the bargain. Angela had an inkling she wanted some fancy workout accessory, but never stood for them in the past. It was all a scam, according to her. Of course, her homemade steroids; now  _ there _ was a helpful workout supplement. Angela made a mental note to slip some into Fareeha’s food before asking what on earth she wanted this time. 

“And what is that, exactly?”

“....The television promised a compact protein drink that would allow me to continue exercising twice as long.” Fareeha rubbed her neck bashfully, speaking quickly. Her trusting disposition had led her into more than one scam over the last few years. She could tell her doctor of a wife probably wasn’t going to go for it, already having sighed and rolled her eyes. Two strikes. Fareeha flooded her brain with possible arguments to win over her darling. “Babe! It’s not a joke this time! It actually has a nutrition label!”

“Sweetheart, the logistics of something that could  _ supposedly _ give you the stamina to work out for twice the time limit would be….” Fareeha stared at the ground, waiting for her goddamn genius of a wife to destroy her entire reality. “....Not that hard, now that I actually think about it. You might need a new heart, though.” 

“I want it.” 

“But the steroids….” 

“This is  _ legal _ .” Fareeha crossed her arms in straight-laced defiance. Angela closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before slowly setting the milk into the basket. 

“Fine. But if you pass out from exhaustion or blocked arteries I’m not helping you.  _ This time. _ ” The two walked to the sports section, both of them knowing Angela would take any opportunity she could to lay her hands on her beautiful sweetheart.

 

“Did we get everything?” Angela glanced between her shopping list and the checkout counter as Pharah loaded their groceries onto the conveyor belt, concerned. 

“Yes, babe, stop fretting.” Pharah grumbled as she heaved gratuitous amounts of Halloween candy onto the conveyor, practically meeting her workout regimen for the day. Unfortunately, it didn’t help that the cashier was smirking at her. The pink-haired woman was flexing muscles larger than Fareeha’s as she scanned item after item, taking her time as she locked eye contact with Angela. 

“Did you need help finding anything today?” The cashier asked, a thick Russian accent flowing from her mouth as she typed coupon numbers into the computer.

“No, thank you. Just getting ready for the holidays~” Angela waited patiently to swipe her credit card, watching the Russian’s biceps with avid interest. Mercy had barely finished entering her pin before Fareeha swept her out of the store, bags in hand. Angela put her hands on her hips as they exited the front, the automatic doors chiming as they closed. “What was that all about, now?”

“I’m stronger than her.” Pharah refused to look her wife in the eyes as she marched towards their car, a light blush on her cheeks. Angela frowned for a second before a sly grin stretched across her lips, realizing the issue as she bounced along, joining her ex-military wife at the hip.

“Something the matter~?”

“Stronger than her.” Fareeha repeated, pumping her arm as she held all the groceries in a single hand. Angela opened the trunk as they got to the small sedan, wrapping an arm around Pharah’s waist as the security guard loaded the car. 

“I’m sure you are, sweetheart~. I would have no other.” 

“Damn fucking straight you wouldn’t.” Pharah slammed the trunk shut, holding her head high in stubborn pride as they got in the car, Angela cleaning her ears in shock of hearing Fareeha swear. It wasn’t unheard of, but still extremely rare. The sedan puttered home as Mercy tried to calculate how much of Pharah’s ego was still intact. 

 

“Haaaaannnaaa, we’re hoooome!!!” Angela called out, a beaming smile on her face as Fareeha opened the front door; Angela’s hands overflowing with bags of candy. No one responded. “...Dear, you go put Dieter’s costume on him, I’m going to go see what Hana’s up to.” Fareeha groaned as Mercy headed upstairs, holding the dinky costume as she silently apologized to their pet rabbit. 

Hana, enjoying the Halloween spirit to the fullest, was blasting spooky tunes on max as she streamed an emulator of Porky Pig’s Haunted Holiday for her fans. Membership was through the roof. Lucio had mixed some new Halloween tunes for her to use, an exclusive first look for her audience before the album dropped. Hana stopped lip-syncing as she heard the familiar banging on her door before Angela burst in, dropping several dozen candy bars in doing so. 

“Hey darling, just wanted to tell you dinner’s going to be ready soon. Are you getting ready for Halloween?” The stream chat exploded as Angela leaned over Hana’s shoulder to get a look at the game. “Oh, are you playing games for your fans again? That’s so cute!” 

“Mom! Stop!” Hana slammed her laptop shut, spinning around in her chair to face her overzealous mother. “What do you want?! I’m busy.” 

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you.” Angela smiled bashfully as she sat on her daughter’s bed, unwrapping a candy bar while doing so. “Your mother and I were talking, apparently you and that nice boy are just friends? I’m confused.”

Hana sighed, interlacing her fingers as she prepared to give her mother the low-down. “I know you wouldn’t know because all you listen to is german folk music, but-”

“What’s wrong with german folk music?” 

“Everything, actually. Anyway, that man is a talented musician and a close business partner. Nothing else.” Hana gestured at the space in front of her very matter-of-factly, giving her mother time to think. 

“......So no grandkids.” 

“JESus christ, mom! I’m seventeen! Slow your roll, holy fuck!” After getting through the initial shock, Hana rubbed her forehead, composing herself before speaking again. “The thing is, I’m not….interested in that? Like. At all. I like my games. And my fans. I don’t really want those kinds of things? I’m not sure.”

“I see….” Angela contemplated for a moment before dragging herself off the bed, Hana flinching before relaxing as the doctor enveloped her in a warm hug, holding her gently with the teen’s head in her bosom. “I love you, darling. You know that.” 

“Yes, mom. You can stop hugging me.”

“And I’m going to love you no matter what. I was overjoyed when you came into our lives and I always will be.”

“.....Look, I’m not sure if you expect me to cry or something? I’m not going to. Pretty much over all of it. Did a lot of thinking. Yup.” Hana patted her mother on the back, prompting her to let go as she turned back to her computer. “Good talk. I’ll be down for dinner later.”

“Okay, I’ll just leave this here, then. See you in a bit, darling.” Angela picked up all the candy she had dropped before heading downstairs, leaving a few pieces for the gremlin gamer. 

 

“God...Frick..” Fareeha muttered under her breath, struggling to hold Dieter still as she tried to slip the ridiculous costume over his head. “Babe, I can’t do it. It’s impossible.” Angela raised a brow, walking down the stairs as a trail of candy bars trickled behind her, oblivious as she jostled an open bag in the crook of her elbow. 

“Oh, c’mon, it can’t be  _ that _ hard.” Mercy set down her luggage, picking up the bunny with the softest of hands. “Let me see the costume.” Fareeha tsked, reluctant to give up a challenge as she handed it to her wife. Dieter sniffled in Angela’s hands, comfortable. He had gained some weight since domestication, that much was obvious. “Don’t you want to be an adorable lil’ cult classic?~ Yes you do, do it for mommy~ Mommy loves you~.” Mercy cooed as she scratched the rabbit behind the ears, turning him into a melted lump of butter before slipping the small vampire costume over his ears. “Awew, I’m so proud of you!” 

Fareeha didn’t say a word from the couch, already having expected this as disappointment slowly coursed through her veins.  It was almost time for Halloween, and the scariest thing in this house was potential diabetes. Of course,  _ outside _ on the porch was Angela’s horrific murder-pumpkin. Fareeha didn’t like to talk about it. 


End file.
